My Leave Of my Time
by Metallic Pink
Summary: Inuyasha and the others are forced to choice to go to Kagome's time or stay were they always have been Due to a tragic circumstance over what happened to Kagome. Rated for language and possible sexual situations
1. Intro

Authors note: This is my first fan fic. I would really appreciate if you all would read and review it would mean allot to me. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what I can improve on. Thanks

**My Leave Of My Time**

Hello, my name is Inuyasha. I lived in the futile era of Japan I was a mighty half demon. I was able to slay many a demon. I was feared and was dangerous. And yet another side of me was one of loyalty and love.

I loved a priestess named Kikyo at one time until Naraku turned us against one another tainting our love. But not destroying it. And I still loved Kikyo even when Kagome was in the picture. I love her also. But Kagome did not know I loved her. She thought I only loved Kikyo. Well until this day, which I will never forget, I hadn't a clue who I would choose. Kikyo the love of longer value. Or Kagome a newer and more true love. I lived in that era until one day something happened. Something incomprehensive. Here I will begin my story.

It was a beautiful sun stricken day and we all were very happy. It had been one year since we defeated Naraku. We all had not much to do except wander and help those in need. We put the shikon jewel in confinement so it would not fall into the wrong hands. As usual Kagome had to get home for a big test. I found it odd that she didn't just give up school but then again I wasn't even used to the concept of school. But it meant allot to her so if that's what she wants then I just let it go and kept my mouth closed. As she dashed of into the well. She was to be back the next day. I remember her promising the very next day but.... She didn't come back right away. She was never late. Should I worry? I kept thinking. Is she ok? Well needless to say we all got upset. We thought the worst. It wasn't like this of Kagome. What could be keeping her?

**Kagome's Point of View**

Well I left the futile era of Japan. I left the others behind to go to school. A constant reminder of how school ruins everything. If it weren't for school I could still be with the others. At least there I did some good. All there was at school now was the constant 'are you ok Kagome?' 'you missed allot' 'how's your arthritis?' Oh Grandpa and his wild sicknesses. Sure arthritis isn't an uncommon one or wild but for my age a little far fetched. Well as I came in Grandpa was on the phone to school to call me in sick.

"No I'm here I'm going today!"

"Oh hold on" he said to the person on the phone "you can't be today I have a great excuse!"

"I have to go I have tests use the excuse tomorrow"

"Fine fine" he grumbled to himself

With that I was out the door. On my way to school. I have been through many fierce battles and seen what Inuyasha has done to so many demons. What we all have done. And through it all I must say I've been to hell and it's not those battles it is school. But I must carry on. And with those thoughts I kept my pace to school. Of course my friends greeted me surprised I was in but when they remembered I had huge tests they knew why. I couldn't help but think how horrible it would be to be stuck here forever. Normal like most. Like the way I was before I went back and meet Inuyasha. I remembered being thrown back through the well by Inuyasha. He did it to protect me but I was depressed the whole time. I was worried I would never be able to return. I found my way back but what would happen if I were stuck here? I just kept on thinking about all of this till I finally concluded that I would cross that bridge when I got there. The tests went fine; at least as good as it could get. I blanked out on most but that was normal for me. After all I was busy with other things. More important than what they made me do. Why should I have to take a history exam if I'm in it? If I've seen it first hand. But no matter what I was sure to fail. And it's not like it matters. As I said I had better things.

Yes that was what I was thinking then. My usual thoughts. And then well something happened....

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

Well as I waited for Kagome to return. My mind was racing. She was NEVER late. Something had to be keeping her. But she, what could have happened? And when I asked myself that question I opened a Pandora's box. Every possible scenario shot out at me. None of which were good. My Kagome had to be in danger. I growled inside me. I tried my best to stay calm. And yet nothing. It was either I go and search for her or I would tear myself apart.

**Shippou's Point of View**

Well I knew something was wrong Kagome wasn't there yet. I could tell the others were worried. I knew Inuyasha was about to just go find her. I knew one thing that if he left I was going too. They would tell me to stay but I was going. That kept running trough my mind. Oh where is she? Oh. But whatever it was I was thinking it didn't even compare to the truth of what happened...

**Sango's POV**

Well of course I was worried about Kagome. She being my best friend and all. It wasn't easy just sitting there waiting. We all wanted to go and find her. But we all restrained our selves. She could still be coming. We thought. We gave her more time after all something could have come up. But when I thought of what I didn't like it to say the least. Miroku tried so hard to console me. But I could see the fear in his eyes also. Not one of us could rest easy. And once we found out why well we just wished we would have done something sooner....

**Inuyasha's POV**

I had had enough! Something bad must have happened! Ahhhh this is not right. I have to do something. With that engraved into my mind. I had to do something and no matter what find Kagome.

"OK ENOUGH!" I screamed "we have to get her! Something is wrong! Let's go now!"

"I agree she would have been back by now let's go!" Miroku said in an angered tone.

"Ok Miroku you come with me. We'll go and find her"

"NO!" Shippou screamed "I'm coming too!"

"You can't you have to stay here with Sango and Kirara!" I growled just wanting to leave right away. Not this delay.

"I want to find Kagome just as much as you Inuyasha!" Shippou retorted

"I highly doubt that" I said with my back turned to him. "Miroku lets go. Sango don't let Shippou out of your sight. He's to weak and I don't want him following, he'll get in the way"

Sango nodded.

And with that we were of to find Kagome

**Kagome's POV**

Ok to say the very least the school day went fine. And it had become dark and I was out. I was on my way to the well when out of nowhere I heard an odd noise. Now I had been through many things but that didn't mean I was immune to this sort of thing. A chill ran down my spin as I felt the touch of a hand. I hadn't known who it was though as I turned around it slowly came to me who was grabbing me.

"What are you d-doing here?" My voice thick with fear

"Oh just thought I would come by" His sinister voice pierced the dead of night.

"Why why?" I squeaked out barely.

"Here's what were gonna do...


	2. When Found

Authors Note: Here I am again did ya miss me? Just kidding I honestly haven't a clue as to how my story is PLEASE read and review. I guess I should shut up now though and get on with the story huh? Ok here ya all go I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2 When Found  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
We'll it took us a little while before we finally reached the well. The whole time all I wanted was to see Kagome safe.  
  
"Inuyasha" Miroku said bringing me out of my daze  
  
"What?" I said annoyed  
  
"What do you think happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know but if one person laid an unwelcome hand on her they wont have enough time to live to regret it."  
  
But by that point I was just furious. I knew that if I were to find out she had been hurt there would be hell to pay!  
  
"Here we are" I said at last reaching the well. With Miroku following me.  
  
I plummeted right in without hesitation. I was going to get to the bottom of all of this. I knew my Kagome wouldn't stay without another's force. And when I found out whom it was they were going to be in for it.  
  
Shippou's POV  
  
"How can they do this to me? Sango you have to let me go. I have to see Kagome I need to know if she's ok!" I said furiously  
  
"I know Shippou I want to see Kagome too. But we have to stay here. What if Kagome walked through this door at any moment?" Sango said as calmly as she could muster up  
  
"It's not fair I care as much for Kagome as Inuyasha does!"  
  
"Well Shippou to tell you the truth I think Inuyasha loves Kagome. But it's that damn Kikyo. Every time Inuyasha makes Kagome cry it's because of Kikyo."  
  
"Yes well you know he obviously doesn't care if he makes Kagome cry so often!"  
  
I was over the limit this time. Inuyasha took this to far! To say I would get in the way! HA! I wanted to see Kagome that night. I was so worried. To top it all off I was mad at Inuyasha for what he said. What made Inuyasha boss anyway?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
As I lay there whimpering in the corner, I felt so horrible. He almost, he could have. Oh I was almost rapped. I was almost violated. I was strong enough to break free and run a short distance. The neighbors heard and called the police and with that he vanished into the shadows. Although I never thought he of all people would try something so unthinkable. So despicable and vile. He seemed so innocent. There I was just lying there. I was quite when people came to look. I didn't dare move. I wasn't ready to let anyone know. Except for one. But how did he get through? How did he know? Why? As I was there on the cold harsh ground I was unable to move. Incapable of even trying. How could this be? I was only able to whimper and the one thing I was able to come out with barely audible was.  
  
"Inuyasha help"  
  
I keep whimpering it. I cried a silent cry unable to produce tears. My eyes were dry and they burned. My clothing ripped and tattered. I could feel my bruises swell. I could feel the pain. He was so close to taking it all away. But why? He never seemed to be a threat. After I made my run I came back to collapse near the well. That was where I lay. Whimpering and wanting nothing other than Inuyasha. But he didn't know if I was hurt so he's probably still in futile Japan. I knew I would have to get up soon. The cops never came. The neighbors only threatened. I guess they never really called. But I knew I would have to tell someone. Report it. After all he was still around. With all I had thought once again the only thing I could cry out for was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
As I jumped out of the well I heard a silent type of sob. Whimpering. I knew that couldn't be good. And then I heard what sent a dagger through my heart.  
  
"Inuyasha help" I knew that voice it was Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" I yelled and ran to where she was.  
  
She was there her body cold yet still alive. Her color was gone. Her eyes dim. I could smell her blood thick in the air. Someone did something and now she was hurt.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" I said holding back my tears, which I knew I could not shed. It would only upset her more.  
  
"He he tried to rape me. H-he had h-his hands a-all over m-me! I ya yelled for ha-elp. No one must have h-heard me. Th- Then I-I g-got h-him off m-me I r-ran and y-yelled. The n-neighbor s-screamed and so he t-took off. H-he r-ran. He he a-almost t-took it from m-me Inuyasha. " Kagome managed to choke it all out.  
  
"Who did this to you!?" I said enraged I needed to know whom it was doing this to my Kagome. He would die. There was no question.  
  
"It w-was.......  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Well to say it flat out I was scared. Kagome never did this before. So it had to be something dreadful. Kagome would never worry us. Not on purpose. But what was the problem. My mind came up with some gruesome ideas. All of which made me cringe and writhe in pain from the possible thought. But I knew that no matter what the perpetrator would feel Inuyasha's wrath. And for that matter mine. We all loved Kagome. Our group is our family and when you mess with one. Well you get the whole package.  
  
"Sango!" Shippou said thrusting me out of deep thought  
  
"What now Shippou?"  
  
With that Shippou hugged me. And cried. He was really worried we all were. But we had to wait and find out what the cause was.  
  
"Sango what if something really horrible did happen? What do we do then? I can't go on without Kagome"  
  
A little tear smeared fur ball looked up at me with sad swollen eyes. Tears built up and streamed down his cheeks. He would not rest until he saw Kagome again. And that night neither would I. But I had to contemplate whether to go or not. It's possible she could walk through the door any minute. I kept thinking. But then again they have not yet returned meaning they either found her or are still searching for her. But if they found her she'd be back by now right? I couldn't take it anymore. There was no way she would walk through that door.  
  
"Shippou lets go find Kagome"  
  
And with that the little crying fur ball was eager and ready. We were off to find our friend.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"I WILL KILL HIM!" I was now consumed by anger. If that horrible piece of shit thought he was going to get away with this then he better think again! I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome's weak voice caught my attention. "Inuyasha, please don't leave me. I'm afraid."  
And with that she burst out into tears.  
  
I grabbed her and wouldn't let go. I would have my vengeance but it would wait until Kagome was better. After all she was the only reason I would kill that monster. Not the only but this was the final straw. If he thought he would be able to live after this he was soon to find out that he was sadly mistaken. Mercy would not be given. I was bent on taking him down no matter the cost.  
  
"Should I go and tell the others?" Miroku asked speechless other than those few words he could find.  
  
"Kagome" I asked "is that what you want?"  
  
" Go ahead. Just please don't leave Inuyasha"  
  
With that Miroku was off to get the others. And I was there with Kagome. She was hurt and scared and I was going to kill who did it.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Seeing Kagome like that was to much to bare. I could see the fear in her eyes and the pain encompassing Inuyasha. She was life less. That wasn't like Kagome but then can you blame her? After what she went through I cringed at the thought. Oh I knew from then on there would be a change.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango shouted  
  
"What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay back!"  
  
"We couldn't take it anymore! I have to see Kagome!" Shippou screamed at me.  
  
"You don't want to see her now. It's much to painful."  
  
Sango looked at me. Tears were slowly overwhelming her eyes. She could see in me that it wasn't just anything. And after what I had just said that sealed the deal. I went on to tell them the story and made it short and simple.  
  
"Kagome was almost raped by...  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Well having Inuyasha hold me made me feel safer at least. But I knew the second I was able he was off to kill. I did not want him to. I knew it would all turn out bad in the end. Or I was pretty sure. I still couldn't believe who did it. I was in aww of how they knew about the well. But it made perfect sense that once they found out the secret they could pass through. And they knew Inuyasha would no longer be around so it was their perfect opportunity. I take it no one has said who it was yet the person if you haven't guessed yet is....  
  
Author's note: Ok I promise in the begging of the next chapter first thing I will tell you who it is. I'll post the next chapter very very soon. Probably tonight or tomorrow still. Please read and review. Hope ya liked it so far. 


	3. You Bastard! Culprit Revealed!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters much to my despair.

Authors note: Ok guys here's what you've all been waiting for! I will reveal the culprit finally! Thank you all for your reviews! It means so much to me! But I'll shut up now and go on with the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 You Bastard! Culprit Revealed!**

**Kagome's POV**

.....Kouga. It was Kouga who did it. Or at least attempted it. He never got away with it completely, but he came so close. It all added up after all. But how did he get through the well? How was that possible? That's right he still had some jewel shards in his legs. After the jewel was reassembled it took allot of begging but I finally got Inuyasha to let him have his shards back. Why? Why was I that stupid? I should have known. But as always I just was trying to help. With those shards he could pass through to my time. He must have been stalking me for a while so he could find out the location of the well. And for him to know when I was going home. Oh god this wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I knew he loved me but... well how could he love me? If he loved me he would never think of doing something like that. I never loved him. But it was nice to know someone was attracted to me. After all Inuyasha only cared for Kikyo. That bitch Kikyo. I always asked myself why Inuyasha remained to love her. Yes first love is an unbreakable blah blah blah. I thought of it so much it made me sick. Yet I painted on an exterior of a happy face. It was never easy having Inuyasha act like he wanted me one minute and then go back to Kikyo the next.

**Inuyasha's POV**

That was it Kouga had been a burden to me for far to long! The very thought of his hand on Kagome in anyway. The thought of her screaming to get off and his hands just wandering where they pleased. Oh no not letting him slip though the cracks to freedom! He WILL die! No matter what it takes he will never again be able to even look at Kagome wrong. No matter how long it takes how long I have to wait to get my revenge I will get it.

With that note I held her there. I was reluctant to let go no matter the cost. She would never leave my sight again. If only I was there to prevent this. Those words echoed throughout my head. If only I had gone with her. Something. And as I looked down at my angel she no longer glowed as she used to. She now had a scared and shaky dimness. Her skin was pale and she herself speechless. She held onto me tightly. And I couldn't help but choke out a tear. It was to unbearable. But I have never cried before even over the thought of Kikyo's pains. I knew then that I had never encountered so much pain. Not even compared to Kikyo, and she was dead. She had a sad sad life after death. She stole souls just to remain amongst the living. And yet not once did I shed a tear to that. And I have encountered many wounds from some of the fiercest demons. And here I was in more pain then I knew how to handle over Kagome. And she wasn't rapped but damn close and that is what made me Inuyasha out of all the demons or humans, I was the one never suspected to cry. I guess that's when I truly knew which one I loved, Kagome.

**Sango's POV**

As I dropped to the ground and cried. I felt numb. It could not have been possible. Kagome could not have been. I thought to myself thank goodness she wasn't raped but I knew she still had emotional pain and would always carry those scares with her. Her past would constantly haunt her. And I would never wish that to happen to my best friend. Oh why wasn't I there? My very thoughts were enough to drive me insane.

"Sango" Miroku grabbed me and comforted me. Of course him being my husband I suppose that's what's assumed. "Let's go to her. Inuyasha is there with her. We should hurry. I know he wants to kill Kouga for this. And I don't want him to leave without me. Kouga will pay."

I simply nodded. I couldn't really speak no matter how hard I tried. And poor Shippou looked as if he was told he only had one minute left to live. He seemed so scared and lost and he burst out into tears.

Author's note: I hope non of you were disappointed I know this chapter is short but I knew I had to tell you all who it was. So thank you all!


	4. The Time To Tell

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters sigh but wouldn't it be great if I did? lol

**Author's Note: **Thank you all sooo much for you reviews! I'll talk more about it at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 4 The Time to Tell**

****

**Kagome's POV** There was nothing I wanted more than to stay in Inuyasha's arms but I knew I would need to get medical care soon. I would have much rather gone to Kaede for that. But I knew I had to tell my Mom and that she would insists I go to a hospital.  
  
"Inuyasha" My voice was still weak and frail "I think we better go to my house before we leave. I will have to tell my Mom about this."  
  
"Of course" Inuyasha said in an understanding tone.  
  
It was awkward to have Inuyasha be like this. He seemed scared. Never before have I ever seen him like that. We both knew he could beat Kouga, although I didn't want him to. I know it sounds dumb to say that. After what he did I should want him dead. But still I had the same values as before. I worried of what my Mom would say. I didn't want anyone else to really touch me. No matter how mean that sounds. It's not like I didn't trust anyone other than Inuyasha, it's just and I know this sounds corny but... I felt safe with him. At least I knew if Inuyasha was there I would never have to worry. And besides that I loved him. Even though Kikyo was still around. I didn't care I needed him now.  
  
That's when the others came through the well. Sango eyes were red and swollen. I could tell she was crying. And all I say was a little fuzz blur run up and grab me. It was painful to think this way but I wanted him off. I knew it was Shippou but right now it was far to unbearable. I cried out in pain, which caused Inuyasha to take hold of Shippou and do something unexpected. He didn't throw him across the room he sat him down gently and simply told him that I was badly hurt so he had to be gentle and he should really just stay off for the time being. I could see it hurt Shippou but at that time I just couldn't bare it. It's not that I didn't like Shippou but it was just to painful to be touched. More so emotional than physical. Although it did sting when I moved certain ways.  
  
"Let's get you inside" Inuyasha said to me. As he was about to pick me up he looked at me for approval first. I nodded and he carried me into my house. Miroku opened the door and the second Inuyasha stepped in with me in his arms my mother cried. She thought at first Inuyasha hurt me.  
  
"What is going on here?!?!?!?" Mama screamed  
  
It took awhile for Inuyasha to explain. I just couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes. She seemed in more pain then me. One glance and I could see a world of hurt and disgust to Kouga. She had never met him but if he did this then she had every right to hate. I never thought Kouga would do that I thought. It was hard to come to grasp the very concept. It was a totally new side of Mama though.  
  
I was then taken to the hospital where I was checked out and then the police questioned me. I knew who the criminal was by name and yet I just gave a description. It was all irrelevant. He did not belong to this time period for all I knew he could have went back by now.  
  
After all was said and done I went home. Do to what happened everyone stayed with me. My mama even let Inuyasha stay in my room. As I went to my bed he sat in a corner. So I got up and dragged my covers over to him and lay against him. At first he had that confused look as I walked over but when I got there he knew. As I lay there he put his arm around me. That was the only good part of it all Inuyasha. I knew I would not be able to sleep. But I could tell neither was he. Or the others. Well Shippou feel asleep. But that wasn't easy to get him to do. But he finally did. Sango and Miroku had lain there together acting as if they were asleep. And that left Inuyasha and me. 

**Inuyasha's POV**  
  
So there I was with Kagome. She had come over to stay with me. She was still very shaken about it all. I knew I had to teach Kouga a lesson. But when? I mean I couldn't leave Kagome. I refused to. This was going to be hard. I came up with a plan though.  
  
Step 1: When Kagome falls asleep one night me and Miroku will sneak out to find Kouga. (I didn't really need Miroku but hey what the hell) And I will put something in my place so Kagome doesn't wake up.  
Step 2: Find Kouga. I had his scent it was all over Kagome. I cringed at that thought.  
Step 3: And this is my favorite part. Make him wish he had never been born. Make him wish he had thought twice about laying a finger on Kagome. And of course make him bleed.  
  
Yup my brilliant plan. A few kinks like what if he did travel through the well already. But which ever I mean after all we were going back to that time anyway. So I thought.

**Kagome's Mom's POV**  
  
Well firstly no one lays a hand on my baby and gets away with it. I know what I'm about to say seems mean or unjust but.... Kagome would not be aloud to return to futile Japan until she was 18. That way I had no say over what she did. I blamed myself for all this. I shouldn't have left her go in the first place. And now some lunitic tried to rape her! NO she can not go back there. All of her friends were welcome to stay. But they had to make a decision soon. I was going to seal the well. Yes I knew Inuyasha could break through. But and this may have been the worst thing I had in mind........ I will take her jewel shards. Yes I know wrong but that was the only way to stop her. And since it had been put all together with the exception of 2 shards, which that Kouga had well, I didn't have to worry about her friends having any and breaking her free. Yes yes wrong I know. But I was going to protect her.

**Author's Note**: Hey once again I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I would like to say thank you to Guardian of the Hell Gate, Kwii Kwii, The Cheshire Katt, Kagome M.K, mikkey hodge, Draechaeli, InuyashaKagome10, jammies2000, Gabrielle, Live Strong, jmama521, SilverBlood666, megz, essis THANK YOU ALL! THANKS TO ALL WHO READ! I'm sorry I would have liked it to be Hojo but after allot of thought I wanted someone who Inuyasha could really fight and it would be interesting. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone though. I know this chapter is a little short, sorry. Next one should be longer. Once again THANKS! I'll update again by tomorrow**_.  
  
Metallic Pink _**


	5. Don't Mess With Mom

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hey all. I'd like to say I am sooo sorry I said I would update sooner, sorry. I would also like to say that I will defiantly give Guardian of the Hell Gate their request just not in this chapter, but soon. Defiantly next chapter! And thanks! And I would also like to thank jammies2000 for pointing out some things. It helped allot it brought up allot of good points. Thanks! Thank you all! All of your reviews mean so much to me. I'll stop blabbering now and get on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Don't Mess With Mom**

**Kagome's Mom POV**

This was going to take allot of thought and effort first I would have to get rid of Kouga. That should be easy enough I will talk to Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige. But I can't tell any of them yet of Kagome staying. She's far to stubborn. And Inuyasha is strong he could probably break through. I'll have to find some way. But first as I've said Kouga must be disposed of.

**Kagome's POV**

I remember finally falling to sleep. It took forever. I don't even know if you could actually call it falling asleep. It was more like laying there with my eyes closed. Well I admit I eventually did get some sleep, because when I woke up everything was blurry. I know confusing but that just proved to be like the rest of that night. I woke up because Inuyasha was moving. OH MY GOD! A little red light went on in my head. Things were so hard last night that I did something I hardly ever would think of doing any other time. But not that I was complaining I just was wondering what Inuyasha was thinking. I hope he didn't think I was making a move on him after all there was his precious Kikyo. My mind was back to it's old state. Where I knew that it was all useless in the end it would be Kikyo. But as I've said the night was far to intolerable. I just didn't want to be without him. So I stayed there staring at the ceiling. I kept wondering when I would finally be able to go back to the futile era. I couldn't believe Kouga would do that. Sure he said he 'clamed me' but I didn't agree to any of it. I guess Inuyasha was right about him. I remember when I was kidnapped by Kouga the look on Inuyasha's face when I helped Kouga. All of the looks when I helped Kouga in any way. Inuyasha always looked so jealous. But Kikyo. Always Kikyo. She always got in the way. She was always on his mind. I stood no chance with Inuyasha with her around. Which was so hard for me. Yes I have admitted to loving Inuyasha. But it was all so hopeless my best bet was to try to forget about those feelings. But it was far to hard when things would happen between us. Ah well that's my life things are usually fine until Kikyo comes into the picture again. But she should be making a transition to the after life soon. I hoped. Well all I wanted to know was what was going to happen.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all. The things that happened to Kagome kept playing through my mind like I had been there watching and was trapped inside a glass room that would not break. I kept thinking to myself that is basically what it's like. I could have stopped it but of course I wasn't there. Never again will she be left out of my sight not even for a minute. With all of my thoughts I also had to think about what it all meant. My emotions being shaken by this. Yes I was pissed off over what happened with Kikyo. And Naraku and all but I never felt this upset. I thought about it all long and hard. Yes I did love Kikyo. But now I'm almost certain it's Kagome. Kikyo is so hard to let go because I feel guilty though. I feel upset because now since she's still walking among the living I feel as though because she's alone I should be there with her. Yes at one time she was my love but. No I love Kagome. It was the hardest thing I ever could do. Come to a decision between the two of them. But if I wasn't willing to embrace death with Kikyo which was the case. I knew why I still lived. I lived for Kagome. At one time I lived for Kikyo yes. But now I realized why I could never go with Kikyo. Because I still wanted Kagome. So wow. Needless to say I made many revelations that night. But when to tell Kagome? I mean after what she just went through I don't think I should bring it up. She's probably still in shock and grief. Yes yes ok true I was putting it off. But it was a delicate subject. One that needed the extra time and thought. When morning came and the sun streamed through her window I had an odd feeling that today was going to be unusual. Off course anyone probably could have figured that out but it was even more peculiar then I expected. I stirred a bit and I could feel Kagome was awake. But I just stayed there. At least if anything she could be close to me.

**_Later that day_**

****

**Kagome's Mom's POV**

Ok it was game time. Now is when I talk to Inuyasha about Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha" I said walking into Kagome's room where all of them sat Kagome with Inuyasha particularly. " I would like to have a word with you in private."  
  
He simply nodded. And looked at Kagome. Then we departed the room and went into the hall.  
  
"Inuyasha. I need you to get rid of Kouga. And soon. I don't feel that Kagome is safe with him around."  
  
"I already have a plan. Maybe you can help cover for me. I agree completely and Kouga will go down."  
  
"What will you have me do?" I asked more than willing.  
  
"Well at first I thought me and Miroku would sneak out at night but with your help maybe we could do it today. I don't want to leave Kagome for the life of me. But despite that I must go and put Kouga down. So how about this. I will say I am going back to futile Japan to get some things. And Miroku will have to join. But we will really be out hunting for Kouga. Sound good?"  
  
"Perfect" I said sinisterly I know but she is my daughter and I love her very much.  
  
"Only one thing though." Inuyahsa said "Kagome must be surrounded at all times. It's hard enough for me to leave her even for this long but nothing can ever happen to her again, ok?"  
  
Of course I agreed full heartedly and he went in to tell Kagome of what he was allegedly going off to do.

**Kagome's POV**

When Inuyasha told me fear flooded me.  
  
"Inuyasha please don't leave" I said still scared. I could see a hurt look in his eyes when he said.  
  
"I know I will be back as soon as I can I promise I wont let another bad thing happen to you ever."  
  
With that he and Miroku left. I couldn't breathe. I knew Sango, Shippou, Kirara and my Mom were there but I felt the most safe with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry" I said under my breathe.  
  
Sango turned to me and said  
  
"How about you show me what you do here. Maybe it will get your mind on something good. You know we could stay here or go somewhere really close. I would never let anyone hurt you either. And besides if we bring your bow and arrows then no one will stand a chance. Besides it's broad daylight out. So what do ya say?"  
  
She made sense and I had a hunch she was right. It would be easier and I would love to show Sango around some of town. And the only thing that may have stopped me was the odd notion that Inuyasha was off after Kouga. Ok so it wasn't an odd notion but well as much as I hated to admit it even if he was going to kill Kouga I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to be anywhere near Kouga. I worried about Inuyasha though. I mean you never know. And it's not like I had any idea as to where he was. I just wasn't up to chasing today. Yes I wanted Inuyasha but if he was after Kouga I did not want to see it and if I defended Kouga by yelling sit then he would speed off with me. No not chancing it. No so to Sango's question I simply said.  
  
"Yay it'll be allot more fun!" So we were off.  
  
Author's Note : Hey once again I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. School is on it's way. So I've had to prepare. But I will update by tomorrow and I mean it. Once again sorry and again THANKS to all who read and review!  
  
_MetallicPink _


	6. She's Mine!

_Disclaimer_: Dido to the last Disclaimer.  
  
_Author's Note_: Here it is! The battle will rage! But only one can be crowned oh wait oppsy. No but seriously here's the battle between Inuyasha and Kouga. Sorry I was a little late posting this but right after writing this I'll start the next chappy I promise. But really I hope you all like it! I made it a little longer then usual so that's what took me so long. Read and Review please!

**Chapter 6: She's Mine!****Kagome's POV**"Oh wait!" I yelled right before we were out the door. "Shippou we'll have to dress you up a little"  
  
"What's wrong with the way I look?" Shippou said confused  
  
"Well nothing, its just people in my time aren't use to little boys having tails. That's all. Oh and Sango we may need to bring a bag for Kirara to stay in if we go into any stores. Ok everyone?"  
  
"Yes good idea we don't want anyone to be suspicious and what not" Sango replied  
  
With that I grabbed some of my brother Souta's old clothing.  
  
"This should fit you Shippou."  
  
With that he put them on and looked fairly normal. It was just a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy shirt. Then I just grabbed a purse from out of my room. A big one though so Kirara would fit. It had the top open so Kirara could breathe. That way there was extra room too.  
  
We walked down to the park and just walked around then Shippou and Kirara played while Sango and me sat down on a bench.  
  
"Kagome" Sango said to me "are you all right?"  
  
"Oh Sango I really don't know. Things have just been going through my mind constantly right now. I never thought Kouga would do that. And I keep clinging to Inuyasha. Which I know in the end will hurt me. He will just go and be with Kikyo in the end. But right now I feel like I need him. I don't mean to ignore the rest of you though. I know you were all worried. It's just I don't know what to do. You know? I've never been through this kind of thing before. It's hard."  
  
"I know Kagome. But we are all here for you if you need it. We all feel badly about not being able to stop it..."  
  
I cut Sango off "It's not any of your fault though. It's Kouga's."  
  
"Yes but Kagome if we were there it would have been prevented"  
  
"No don't think that way. He would have found some other way. Believe me he's stubborn. He kidnapped me before when we were all there. Remember? It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
"I still feel so awful though"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
I gave her a hug. Which I found to be progress for me. Lately I hardly wanted to be touched by anyone other than Inuyasha. She knew that too, so it helped her feel allot better. I could tell.  
  
"Hey Sango"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You think they went after Kouga?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I sighed. Then I went on to say. " In know Inuyasha is a great fighter. I know it all very well. But if Kouga is that fast, and he runs away when he senses the power of the Tetsusaiga. Well then how will Inuyasha defeat him? I have confidence in him but. He's not as fast and I know one way or another he will kill Kouga. But what if he dies too?"  
  
"Inuyasha should be fine. After all he's dealt with much worse. And after what he did to you there is no way Inuyasha will let Kouga live. And with that there is no way he will let himself die when he still has to protect you. As long as you're alive Kagome, I think Inuyasha will see to it that he is too."  
  
I smiled and then thought of something.  
  
"But what about Kikyo? I feel like Inuyasha sometimes had feelings for me but then he doesn't when Kikyo is around. Unless I'm in danger then he snaps out of it. But still."  
  
"Kagome, it's obvious he loves you. But like you said Kikyo. I wish I could tell you who he will chose but I honestly don't know for certain. But well we all think he'll choose you."  
  
"I hope so. Should I tell him how I feel?"  
  
"Yes but you should maybe wait a little bit. Because I think he may fess up first. I think he may tell you soon enough."  
  
With that I hugged her again. She made me feel much better.**Inuyasha's POV**"Hey Miroku. You mean to tell me you have no problem or reason not to go after Kouga?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Inuyasha he hurt Kagome. I didn't think he should get away with that. We all care about her and don't like to see her hurt. And he hurt her. Hr deserved to die."  
  
I didn't except him to be so up for it. But I was glad he was. It's not like he would really do much to help fight anymore. He no longer had wind tunnel. But I knew if things got to bad he could help. But feh like they would get bad. I was gonna take Kouga down.  
  
"Inuyasha" Miroku said getting me out of my thoughts. I stopped and looked at him. "Inuyasha do you.... well. Inuyasha I know you love Kagome." My body went numb by those words. I looked down at the ground and then back up at him. "Inuyasha I know now is not the best time to bring it up. But it seems to be the only time to. Inuyasha you have to choose soon. The way Kagome feels when she sees you and Kikyo is horrible. I was talking to Sango and she told me all about how hard it was for Kagome. Inuyasha if you want to protect Kagome from any harm. Then choose."  
  
"Listen who says I do?" I defended even though he was right.  
  
"You do. Every time you get jealous, every time she's in pain you show more care then I have ever seen from you, every time things get hard and your just about to tell her but then everything is fine again so you stop. Inuyasha we all know how you feel about her. But Kagome still thinks you love Kikyo. So tell her if you do or don't. Stop playing around. You have to tell her how you feel. And tell her whom it is you choose."  
  
I sighed and did something I never thought I would do. I said some things I never thought I would be able to say to another.  
  
"Yes ok yes I do love Kagome." I said this all with my back turned so Miroku could not see my face. "And I don't think I really love Kikyo anymore. One time yes I did. But Kagome means so much more to me now. After seeing her in pain like that I felt worse then I ever have. And I felt even worse about that then all that has happened to Kikyo. I care more about Kagome. But I don't know how she feels. And it's so hard to just leave Kikyo. But yes ok I LOVE KAGOME"  
  
Oh crap did I just say that.  
  
"I smell him!" And with that little whiff of Kouga I took off running. Miroku closely behind.**Kagome's POV**Well we were all walking around in the park when who other then Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.  
  
"Kagome! Is that you?!" Called out Yuka  
  
I turned to her  
  
"Ah yea it's me!"  
  
"Kagome I can't believe your still around that's great!" Eri said with a smile on her face. "Hojo has been looking for you."  
  
And then they finally noticed Shippou, Sango, and Kirara.  
  
"Hey Kagome who are they?" Asked Yuka  
  
"These are my friends Shippou, Sango, and of course Kirara."  
  
"Oh how nice to meet you all" Yuka said putting on a fake smile. "So yea Hojo wants to see you."  
  
"No thanks, not to interested. Sorry." I said. I didn't want to even have to deal with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and I certainly didn't want to deal with Hojo. No I didn't want to be near him if it killed me.  
  
"Kagome are you still hung up on that bad boy?" Asked Ayumi  
  
"Huh no. We really have to go though. Um I'll try to call you guys later! Bye!"  
  
With that we all ran off me dragging the others. We were gone before they could even make a peep. And while we were in the clear just walking along talking that's when it happened.**Inuyasha's POV**As I dodged the trees I realized something. We were still in Kagome's time. Oh that bastard. He was going to pay! How could he not have left yet? Unless he was going to try again! And then I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Come out wolffy!" I yelled "I know your here! Get out here now!"**Kagome's POV**"I sense it!" I exclaimed "I sense a scared jewel shard. Which means.......KOUGA!"  
  
With that I took of to my house and grabbed a few things then ran in the direction of the shards. The others followed. Confused as to what I was doing.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Oh look it's Inutrasha. Have you been staying away from MY women?"  
  
Those words made my blood boil and well.  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMEN SHE'S MINE!!!!" Holy crap did I just say that?  
  
"Ok dog breathe now your getting it!" Kouga charged at me. I moved before he struck.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did to Kagome!"  
  
"Yea yea dog breath. Less talk then I can kill you and go screw Kagome"  
  
And with those words I got out none other than Tetsusaiga. But he quickly ran and tried to strike again when it happened. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks. As I looked over I saw K-Kagome?  
  
"KAGOME?!"  
  
"Inuyasha it's not fair for him to fight with shards still in him! It's unfair and well I need this."  
  
With that she shoot out the remaining shards. Why was she here? She was suppose to stay home where it was safe.  
  
"Kagome you should be home where it's safe" yay I may have said what I was thinking that time.  
  
"Inuyasha I had to do this." She looked at me sweetly "Oh and Kouga" that sweet look was terminated when she looked at him and said " I have a strange feeling this is going to be the last time I ever get to see you or talk to you. Not that I really care. I'm glad I wont have to deal with you ever again So I would like to say I"M NOT YOUR WOMEN!!! And I would also like to make positive you may never spawn a new life"  
  
With that she shoot him in the crotch! WOW that's gotta hurt. Not that I cared. But at that very moment I was kinda still in shock. Kouga writhed in pain on the ground.  
  
"Now it's fair. And Inuyasha." She looked at me with a smile "I didn't know you felt that way"  
  
She walked off and yelled behind her.  
  
"I don't need to know details about this fight OK"  
  
"HMM Kouga wow what did ya think she was gonna defend you? feh"  
  
Kouga made futile attempts at defeating me but in the end, I didn't even need to use Tetsusaiga and he was done for"  
  
I turned around and there was Miroku still dumb founded like me.  
  
"Um well I guess we should dispose of the corpse in the feudal era" I said out of it.  
  
"Um ya I guess. Should I do a proper burial ritual?"  
  
"Nah he doesn't deserve it. In fact maybe we should give his body to the wolf pack"  
  
"Yea but not when they can see us"  
  
"Feh"  
  
DID SHE REALLY UM DO THAT TO KOUGA?!?!?! Did I really say that? AND SHE HEARD ME?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
_Author's Note_: Well? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW the next chappy will be happy and sad so please review. I know what happened to Kouga may be a little harsh....but you gotta understand what he did I guess. The next chappy will be up soon. THANKS  
  
**_MetallicPink _**


	7. First Night Of New Lives

**_Author's Note: _**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Things have been horrible lately I had to attend a funeral so that's why I am so late in updating. Please forgive me. I know I promised I truely am sorry everyone. This week has been horrid though. Please forgive me. Well as for the story what do I have in my goody bag for you all...... well lets see. NO! could it be a possible love scene with Kagome and Inuyasha! Wow, well say bye bye to the happy after this chapter. At least for a little while that is. I still have MANY tricks up my sleeve. Many so there will be many more chapters! But after this one there won't be much happy for a while. You'll all find out why at the end of this chappy. Well as I said many more tricks. I would like to say to InuyashaKagome10 that I hope this is long enough. I've been looking to write a longer chapter just hadn't gotten around to it. But after your review it reminded me Thanks! - To all of my reviewers I will give more shout outs at the end I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Night Of New Lives** Inuyasha's POV So we took Kouga's mangled body and threw it in front of the wolf tribe's place. We had no idea when they would finally stumble across it. I knew they would seek vengeance. Which was fine with me. I would gladly put some of those wolfs down. I guess I have to respect them though for seeking vengeance to their fallen comrade. But Kouga got what he deserved. WOW I was happy he was finally out of my hair. Mangy wolf. Well the walk back to Kagome's time was mostly silent. Miroku and I were still in complete shock. But all good things must come to an end I suppose and further more this was due to Miroku finding it necessary to open his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Did Kagome actually?" I cut him off.....  
  
"Yea"  
  
"And did you actually" Once again I cut him off...  
  
"YES OK?"  
  
"Um and Inuyasha?" Miroku still not getting the hint.  
  
"Yea" I flexed my claws getting tired of the questions.  
  
"Does this mean?" Cut of....  
  
"I don't know what it means. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Nice day out huh?"  
  
I just shoot him a dirty look.  
  
"Yea freaking beautiful"  
  
And with that I kept on walking in silence. My mind was plagued now. So she heard me say that she was mine. So does that mean she feels the same way? Or that she's pissed about me saying that? But she didn't protect Kouga. I laughed at that. No No she neutered Kouga. Miroku saw the amused look on my face and said.  
  
"Thinking about Kouga losing his umm manhood?"  
  
With that we both started laughing hysterically. It was an un common sight but given the situation it was understandable. We started mocking him then.  
  
"First things he probably thought was 'HEY THAT CAN'T GROW BACK!' " Miroku spat out  
  
"No No it was probably 'HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HIT A TARGET THAT SMALL?!'" I yelled counter acting what Miroku said.  
  
The two of us just couldn't control the laughter. It was price less! In some peculiar way it made us feel a whole lot better. And then we saw the well. We leapt in. It was still strange that Miroku could go through too but after Kaede found some sort of spell well we all could. Not like I needed it. I could already. But it was still puzzling how. I just let it go without question. As we landed on ground we climbed out and made our way into the house.  
  
"Inuyasha" I heard my name called. It was Kagome "Can we talk?... Alone?"  
  
"Ah......... um........ Y-yes sure" I stuttered.  
  
She lead me up to her room where she locked the door behind her and..... **Shippou's POV** Kagome wasn't even aware I was alive anymore was she? She had been through allot and all I wanted to do was be with her. But she just wants Inuyasha. Grr why does she want him around when they always fight?  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Yes Shippou" she sighed.  
  
"What is it that Kagome and Inuyasha doing?"  
  
"Each other" Miroku said under his breath. Which got a slap from Sango.  
  
"No were not even sure what's going on" Sango said to Miroku and me for that matter.  
  
"Well when will they be done?" I whined I was getting tired of waiting.  
  
"Shippou it's only been five minutes. They might be up there for hours so just calm down and play with the toys Kagome gave you. Or watch the thing that has pictures in motion. " Sango said.  
  
Kirara came up to the sofa where I was and started purring. I hoped down and we played for a bit. Kirara was always so good and loyal. I sat in total confusion of the thing I think Kagome calls the TV. It was people talking and doing stuff. It made no sense. Who would sit around and watch that I thought. But what did I know.  
  
"SANGO!" I whined again  
  
"Shippou it's been one minute since you asked me last and NO I don't know when they'll be done!"  
  
Sango and Miroku were content talking and I was bored out of my mind. I wanted Kagome. I mean I had to wait for what seemed like forever just to see when she was almost raped. And when I finally saw her I couldn't even hug her! But Inuyasha could. How comes he got to do everything? Hmmp. This was unbearable. I hated waiting. I wonder what they're doing...... **Kirara's POV** I understand why Shippou's so worried. But for heavens sakes if their finally getting together then he really should just shut up. WHAT? What do you mean I'm only a cat? Oh course I have thoughts! In fact I'm highly intelligent. So why do I stay with them you ask? Well isn't it obvious without me they would all be dead by now. Besides you grow to love them. And well of course I love Sango. And well Miroku grows on you. Inuyasha I loved him from the start same goes for Kagome. Shippou well he would always play with me and he talked to me when the others were too far out of it or depressed. I love him also. Yea this was my family. 

**Kagome's POV**

**  
**  
"Inuyasha" I was afraid but I knew I had to ask him. "Inuyasha did you mean what you said before?" My back was to him. I was afraid to face him.  
  
"Yes" he took my shoulder and pulled me around. He took his hand and placed it under my chin and gently brought my head up. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his amber orbs. They were genuine. "Kagome I think you should know this." He brought me closer "I have loved you for a long time now. I tried to deny it. I tried to hide it form myself. I thought I still loved Kikyo. I realize now though that I don't. At one time but no longer. From the minute we meet I loved you. But I kept it hidden. And if you don't believe me think about it. I said the only reason I stayed around was to avenge Kikyo's death. Well I did that and I'm still here. I'm not in hell with Kikyo. Kagome I stay because I want to protect you and have a life with you. And most importantly because I love you. When you were hurt I felt more pain then I ever have. Kagome if you were the one asking me to go to hell with you. To die and to go to hell forever I would be there with you in a heart beat. No second thought no excuses. I would be there for you. I would never be able to do that for Kikyo. I'm madly in love with you Kagome."  
  
Tears swarmed my eyes. My legs became weak. I only feel into Inuyasha's arms deeper. The warmth of his body pressed up against my and I buried my head in his chest crying. He gently brought my head up to look at him again.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. I always have. And I always will."  
  
He moved down and tenderly kissed me on the lips. My whole body went numb. I slipped my arms around his neck. He picked me up never once breaking our lips contact and placed me on the bed. He slowly opened his mouth and I did the same. His tongue slithered into my mouth and mine battled with his for dominance. I moaned some by his touch. His hands traveled up my shirt. I pulled him closer to me. His pressure on my body felt so good.  
  
"KAGOME!" A loud banging on the door was heard. It was Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated getting off me but he had to if he was gonna kill Shippou. Oh course I wouldn't let him but right about then I could have done it myself. Inuyasha hurled the door open.  
  
"What is it? Someone better be dying!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou ran up and jumped onto my shoulder. Inuyasha clobbered him in the head.  
  
"OWW!" Shippou cried out in pain.  
  
"Shippou I'm sorry, but we were busy. What's so important?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." He gave me a sad face. I sighed.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed and threw Shippou across the hall.  
  
"KAGOME MAKE HIM STOP!" Shippou cried.  
  
I reluctantly went and picked Shippou up. Then went over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Later I promise. I will be right back. I just want to put him downstairs. But it will be just you and me when I come back."  
  
God I could have killed Shippou myself. But I knew he had been through allot to. I didn't want to leave Inuyasha for long though. He had a sad puppy dog look on his face when I walked away to put Shippou back in the living room.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" Shippou cried out as I turned to make my way back up the steps.  
  
"I'm going back up to Inuyasha. We have some more things to talk about."  
  
"Why can't you talk down here?"  
  
"Ah" oh great how to explain this. I struggled with my words. Yet nothing.  
  
"Because it's private Shippou" Sango chimed in and then gave me a wink.  
  
"Well I want to see you too ya know Kagome." Shippou's eyes began to flood with the dampness of tears. "I was worried sick about you last night!"  
  
Well that hurt. I hadn't realized I had hurt Shippou by not spending time with him. I grabbed him and gave him a big hug. A began to cry myself.  
  
"Shippou I'm ok now" I chocked out. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't mean to ignore you either. I'm sorry Shippou. But I do have to go back to Inuyasha for now. But I promise it will be ok and well spend more time together soon."  
  
"D-do y-you means it?" He sniffed up the tears.  
  
"Of course I do." I smiled and he quickly returned it. Then I hugged him again quick.  
  
I made my way back up the stairs and found Inuyasha waiting. We went back in my room and I locked the door behind me.  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"Shippou was upset over me not spending so much time with him." I collapsed on my bed and winced a little from the bruises I forgot I had. I lay there and stared at him seductively. He came down and lain next to me. Then wrapped his strong arms around my waist.  
  
"Ok now where were we?" He whispered in my ear causing a chill to run up and down my spin. He slipped his hands up my skirt slowly as he kissed me. He made his way on top of me. I moaned at the sensation and....  
  
"INUYASHA! KAGOME! DINNER!"  
  
Inuyasha's hands dropped and we stopped kissing. He remained on top of me still. The he rolled off and lay on my bed rubbing his head.  
  
"Are we ever gonna get any time together? Without interruptions?"  
  
"I hope so" I retorted.  
  
"I can't take this much longer you know."  
  
I leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"I know........ " My hands slipped down to his bulge. I quickly pulled them away though. "Let's go." I got up off my bed and grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.  
  
"You know that was just unfair." He said to me.  
  
"You know that wasn't your smartest move." He playfully picked me up and carried me toward the bed.  
  
"Don't make me sit you"  
  
"Fine" he grunted "but after dinner you are sooo mine"  
  
I knew it was wrong. But it was fun to see him beg like that. And besides when it actually happened then there would be more built up sexual tension that would be released and feel allot better.

**Inuyasha's POV** I was to the point of agony. I had to soon or I would burst. I sat there at the dinner table starring at Kagome the whole time. I hardly watched my food. She kept looking at me in a sultry way that drove me insane. That was a huge change though. I always thought she would be a little shyer.... Especially after last night. Oh well I had no clue why she wanted to mess with me that way so bad though. It took every once of strength to not just throw he on the table and do it right there but I had the impression she would be a little peeved if I did that. But no harm in thinking it. Oh wait! HUGE HARM!! What if someone sees I'm a little to excited? Oh great. Now I had to worry about this.  
  
"So how is it everyone?" Kagome's Mother spoke softly.  
  
"Amazing" Shippou cried stuffing his face with more food.  
  
"Inuyasha, how about you?"  
  
"Huh?" I said a little on edge at first I thought she was talking about something else. Then I realized what she meant. "Oh it's great!" I said desperately trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"Is everything ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently even though she knew damn well what was wrong. She was the one who did it to me for god's sakes.  
  
"Why yes it is Kagome" I said innocently and gave her a sinister grin. She quirked an eyebrow to my last statement and gesture. She then simply went back to eating but not before she gave me the 'I WILL find out what our planning, and it WONT work' look. I snickered to myself on that look. I maintained my innocent idle look. The rest of the group was completely bemused by it all. Sango would often look to Kagome for an answer. Kagome would just shrug her shoulders. It amazed me on how not a word was said and yet it was as if they had understood each other perfectly. Just by looking at the other. Miroku looked at me and nodded his head with a perverted smile on his face. Didn't take much to figure out what he wanted to know. It was so readable, like a children's book in font so big one letter took up a quarter of the page. I just gave him a dark glare. That stopped him quick. I just hoped Kagome's Mother hadn't seen any of it.  
  
"So boys how did things go today?" Kagome's Mother asked referring to Kouga.  
  
"Just as planned. And everything is taken care of."  
  
"Splendid" Her Mother rang in joy.  
  
"Hey Mom" Souta said "could I sleep over at a friend's house tonight? It's a weekend PLEASE!"  
  
"Sure honey. Just finish dinner then I will drive you to his house."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
With that Kagome looked over thrilled. She gave a big wide grin and looked at me. Well now that was confusing why would she be so happy about that? I gave her a confused look and she just shook her head. Well whatever she was happy about it must involve me. Speaking of which I was getting tired of waiting.  
  
"Hey Mom" Kagome said  
  
"Well since it's kind of crowded us all being in the same room, could Shippou, Sango, Miroku and Kirara stay in Souta's room tonight? I mean Sango and Miroku are married so they should be together. And well Shippou and Kirara don't take up much room so could they stay there too? "  
  
"Sure honey" her mother quirked an eyebrow. "But why do you want Inuyasha to stay with you?"  
  
"Um" she scrambled to find a reason. Oh duh it seemed like a light bulb went on in her head. "Because I feel safer with him around."  
  
"Oh ok, well then of course."  
  
OH OK NOW I GOT IT! That's why she was so happy ok. Now it makes sense. What does this mean? This should be a very very good night.  
  
Kagome's Mom's POV  
  
Tonight after she's asleep I will take her jewel. Then tomorrow morning I will talk to the others. If they want to leave they can but Kagome must stay. And if they want to stay then they can. But she cannot go back. And I may have to block the well for a while. To insure she won't leave defiantly. Inuyasha is strong but he won't be able to break this plan. I will have to have constant surveillance on the well. I'll have to call an old friend he'll be able to help there. I hate to do this but I won't feel safe unless she's here. I think I've been fair letting her go every other time. But now she had to stay at least until she's 18. Then she has her free choice. She's 16 now only two years of this will happen. But she has to stay. I hate to do it, but I must.  
  
"Well that was great Mom! Thanks again!" Kagome cheerfully said as she finished her meal and got up from the table. "Is everyone else finished?"  
  
"Yea I am" said Inuyasha  
  
Then the rest simply nodded. And said their thank yous. This was going to be hard. **Sango's POV** After dinner was finished and we all were in the living room. Well minus Kagome's Mom and Souta. I was curious as to just what those two were planning.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Can I speak with you for a moment please?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Um yea here we'll go in the bathroom and talk I guess."  
  
We walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I was baffled why she choose the bathroom though.  
  
"Um hey Kagome, why here?"  
  
"It's the farthest room in the house that Inuyasha is from. That way with any luck he can't hear this. You said you wanted it private right?"  
  
"Oh ok yes. What ARE you two going to do tonight? I saw the looks. What's going on Kagome?" I teased  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to because I want it to be with Inuyasha. I mean it was almost taken from me last night. I'm afraid if I wait any longer it could happen again and this time they will succeed. I want the first to be special."  
  
"I can understand that, but Kagome what about Kikyo? How does he feel about her?"  
  
"He says he loves me. And him and her never mated either." Her face blushed.  
  
"Oh. Well what if he hurts you and goes back to Kikyo?"  
  
"I don't know. He said the next time he saw her he would end it."  
  
"Are you positive he will though?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well if you think your ready then I wont stop you."  
  
"Thanks Sango. I wanted to talk to you about this before anyway." Kagome gave me a huge. And we walked back down to the living room. I thought Inuyasha would be listening in on the conversation but the hall seemed clear. He was just sitting on the couch talking to Miroku. Was Kagome actually going to go through with this? Well obviously she was. From now on I think things will be a little bizarre 

**  
****  
Kagome's POV**

Well talking to Sango was nice. This was I didn't feel like I was hiding anything.  
  
"KAGOME!" Mama yelled "I'm leaving to take Souta to his friend's house. Grandpa is taking a nap. I will be back in about an hour. I have to stop at the store and pick up some things. Make everything comfortable in Souta's room and in yours."  
  
"Ok Mama. See ya when you get back."  
  
I waited till she went out the door. Then I ran to the window and watched as she pulled away in her car. As the lights slowly faded into the blackness of the night I knew she was gone out of sight. YES! I ran back to the living room.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha how about we make things comfortable in my room?"  
  
He just smirked and followed me up the stairs. When we were all he way up he picked me up and carried me into my room then set me down, still having his arms enclosed around me. I locked the door to a deep breath and walked over to my bed. I lain myself down and he slowly walked over and started taking off my shirt. I stopped him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to back to Kikyo......right?"  
  
Well the extremely confused hanyou just looked down at me. "No never. After this you'll be my mate no one else. Promise." He spoke softly. "Kagome, are you sure your ready for this? After last night I mean."  
  
"Last night made me realize that this is something special I want to give to the one I love. I don't want anyone to have and opportunity to take it away from me. Except for you. But I'm giving it to you; you're not just taking."  
  
I sat up and kissed him and pulled him down to once again be on top of me. He succeeded into getting my shirt of as I worked on his pants. He slid my skirt down and I pulled his shirts off. He became angered with my bra and just cut it off. And sipped my panties down slowly. Then slid his hand up across my inner thighs. I wrapped my legs around his body and could feel the intensity between them. I cringed in pain at the entrance but after found immense pleasure. When it was all over he held me to him close and I struggled into his chest.  
  
"No one will ever harm you again."  
  
I quickly fell asleep.  
  
_**HOURS LATER  
  
**_I got up to go to the bathroom. And slipped out of his hold. I got dressed into a nightgown quick and as I got to the door I looked back and smiled at him. He looked so cute when he slept. I heaved a heavy sigh and unlocked the door. It wasn't late at all. It was only about 10. But Inuyasha and I spent the time from 6 on in my room. No one bothered us though. I peeked into Souta's room to see all the others fast asleep. I peered into Mama's room to find her flipping thought the channels on T.V. . And Grandpa was in his room sound asleep. I crept into the bathroom. I washed my face and let what just happened sink in. I decided I needed a bath. As the water slowly filled the tub and steamed floated in the air making it hazy and hard to see I kept replaying what happened. Another sigh escaped me. I was so happy. And yet I was filled in doubt. How was I sure he wouldn't go back to Kikyo? I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me"  
  
"Oh hold on." I grabbed a towel, opened the door and poked my head out. "How may I help you?"  
  
"By losing the towel." He joked smugly.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm taking a bath."  
  
"Oh... whatever. Just wanted to know where you were you scared me."  
  
"I'm fine. Go back to bed."  
  
"Feh, like I'll be able to sleep."  
  
"Night Inuyasha. I'll be in in a little bit."  
  
"Suit yourself." He shrugged and walked away.  
  
I eased my way into the hot bath. I soaked and thought about it all. "Well" I said to myself "guess this means I have a mate". I sank into the water deeper and finally got myself out. I dressed and went back to bed. Inuyasha was there waiting. This time I left the door unlocked so my Mama wouldn't get suspicious. I snuggled next to him and drifted to sleep again.  
  
**Inuyasha's POV**  
  
WOW. Yup pretty much all I can say to what happened. Wow.  
  
**Kagome's Mom's POV**  
  
Well at around 2 in the morning I got up and snuck over to Kagome's room. Her and Inuyasha were on the bed in each other's arms. I wondered if I should be worried but then remembered Inuyasha would protect and love her so if they were an item I would except it well. I went over to where the jewel was completely assembled. Since they killed Kouga they kept his shards and the jewel was once again whole. This meant Kagome wouldn't be able to obtain a shard in any other way. I grabbed it and quickly left. I knew she could sense where they were. But she would not be able to get into it. I had visited my friend earlier when I said I had gone to the store. He got me a safe that had more alarms and locks on it then I knew. And it itself was placed in another safe that was deep in a crawl space in the house. Which I sealed for the time being. I didn't want to have to do this but I knew it was the only other way. I put the jewel in it and sealed it once more. This time it was kind of with concrete but it was a special material. There was another way of getting to it though. But this way was nearly impossible unless you had help from my certain friend. In simple terms I was the only one who knew how to get it.  
  
_**HOURS LATER  
**_  
7:00 a.m.  
  
I heaved a sigh and gathered them all into the living room to make my announcement.  
  
"I am not happy with what I did. But I feel it's the only way to keep Kagome safe. Kagome you have to stay here until you turn 18. I'm sorry."  
  
"NO Why?" Kagome cried  
  
"Because it's not safe!"  
  
"I will protect her!" Inuyasha snarled  
  
"You can't all the time. I'm sorry everyone, but I am Kagome's Mother. And I sealed the jewel away. It is impossible for any of you to recover it. You are all welcome to stay here. Bur you have to decided because I will be sealing the well for a short time, the two years that is, to make sure no other unwelcome visitors come through. I truly am sorry. But you all must decide soon. I can't wait very long on this. You all have a week to decide. Please forgive me." I bowed my head and left the room full of speech less ness. It was hard but it had to be done.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Inuyasha. You will stay right?" He responded by saying .......

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Sorry about the cliffy but that will make ya look forward to the next one I hope. Well I didn't go into full detail in the sex scene. I don't think I'm aloud to on here. Sorry about that. I may post a more detailed lemon on but I'm not sure yet. If I do I will let you all know. OK here is where I get all sappy on you all! I would like to say to each review I got last chapter. I love you all! You all are soooooo good to me. sobs Your all so wonderful! Here now I will give specific shout outs.  
  
**Guardian of the Hell Gate**: THANK YOU! Aw you made me cry by your beautiful review. I'm still crying. Thank you so much! I'm getting all choked up now. tears Thank you! You review and it makes me so happy!  
  
**blink182co**: Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it that really means allot! -  
  
**nyteangle**: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted.  
  
**essis**: Thanks! You always seem to review and that means allot to me. Thank you!  
  
**Draechaeli**: Thank you to! You always seem to review also. Thank you. Every review means allot!  
  
**iLvsimplepln2**: Thankies! Yup I bet it did hurt. But hey I'm evil. lol just kidding. No but Thanks for reviewing! I think shooting Kouga there made allot of people cringe. Sorry if it did lol. Thanks again.  
  
**mikkey hodge**: Thanks Hope ya liked it. I did the lemon. Pease tell me what you think. Sorry it wasn't allot of detail.  
  
Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed! The reviews make my day! I'm sorry I'll stop being so sappy now and get to work on the next chapter. This time I think we will get into the Mama thing and see what happens. Who stays, who leaves. You know all the good stuff. I'll tell you one thing though. This one is gonna be a long one. So if I don't update right away then I am sorry. It shouldn't be long though. My first day of school is Tuesday and I think I'll need to write to relieve stress. So I think it wont be long. I already have the juices flowing now I'm goin to start writing. Hope ya liked this chapter. And I hope you like the next. Thanks again and as always REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
**_MetallicPink _**


	8. Good Bye To A Love

**Disclaimer**: Nope I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. But I can dream....

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry everyone. School is a pain! I just started the new school year so that's what's been keeping this chappy. Sorry to leave yawl hanging that long. But as I've said school was merciless. Much to my apparent despair. Well I will write more author's note at the end I know you all want to know should he stay or should he go. Oppsy sorry song. lol. Read and Review and I'll be happy! SO PLEASE!

* * *

**Where we last left off: "Inuyasha. You will stay right?" He responded by saying....................................**

**Chapter 8: Good Bye To A Love**

**Kagome's POV**

...........................Nothing. He said absolutely nothing. My eyes swelled with tears. He would stay right? I lost the ability to speak above a soft whimper.

"In-Inuyasha......you're staying right? Y-you promised m-me." I burst out into huge tears. Why wouldn't he speak? What was so hard either yes or no. I know he has lived in feudal Japan his whole life, but he said he loved me. And what would keep him there? Other than.....No he wouldn't. I hoped. "I-is i-i-it K-Kikyo?" I was still stuttering. My language was slurred my tears and heavy breathing inflicted that side affect. He stared at me blankly. What was he saying? Then he ran out to the Shrine and jumped down the well. "INUYASHA!" I screamed as I watched him go. I jumped in myself out of reflex and remembered I didn't have the jewel. I collapsed to the ground and let out a whaling tortured scream. My balling went into hysterics. I rocked my self back and forth as I held my legs close to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed. Sango and Miroku had blank stares as I saw pain fill their own eyes. I could sense Shippou slowly approaching me and then he simply ran and cried out.

"I'll never leave you Kagome. I'll never leave you. Please don't cry. Please!"

I swept him up into a huge hug and tried to give him a smile. I could feel it was weak and was see ably fake. But what else could I do? Inuyasha had left. That though alone created life to new tears that were born and ran streams down my checks. Sango and Miroku finally came out of their freeze positions and ran to comfort me.

"I will go find him Kagome!" Miroku stated as if he were to bring him dead.

My heart screamed good! Go! Hurry! And my brain said you can't chase him! You can't chase him! If Miroku went and dragged him back then Inuyasha would not be happy. And that's not what I wanted. But I needed closure to know if he was gone for good or not. So I thought of it.

"M-Miroku." I sniffed "G-go and spy. But do not make him return unless it's on his own accord. You can speak to him but don't pressure. Please. I need to know if it's true or not."

He nodded and kissed Sango on the check and leaped through the well.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Sango asked sweetly with a small smile.

"I-I don't know." She pulled me into hug and I cried on her shoulder. Shippou sat on my lap as he hugged me. And Kirara was right near Kirara purring and staring diligently at me with sad eyes.

**Miroku's POV**

That fool Inuyasha how could he do such a horrible deed? Well he will pay. Oh wait Kagome only wants me to follow him. Well I'm aloud to talk to him. First I want to find out where he's going. 'Please don't let it be to find Kikyo' I kept thinking. He wouldn't right? Well I guess this was the time I would find out. But Inuyasha mates for life and he mated with Kagome. So how could he leave? Kagome is said to be a reincarnation of Kikyo. So would that mean if Inuyasha did go to Kikyo it wouldn't be any different under those pretenses? No that can't be so Kagome is completely different from Kikyo. Kagome IS her own person. Inuyasha you better not be going to her. If you claim to love Kagome then you shouldn't be near here. A soft sound could be heard. Ah it was Inuyasha! Ok I could see him so I stalked him quietly, I stayed back a distance because of his incredible hearing. Every motion I made had to go undetected by him. Tricky but also possible. Ok this would take a while though before we would reach any destination. Slowly he reached an open field. It had been so long that it was nighttime and he sat under the stars. I could hear him talking to himself. The words burned my ears.

"Where are you Kikyo?"

I cringed after hearing that. Oh no. No this could not be. Soon enough I knew the soul collectors would come to him. Kikyo had wanted to know where he was so only time would tell when they would come and lead Inuyasha onto the path in which lead to Kikyo. Was that his choice? I sat in the woods and watched him. I waited as he did.

**Kagome's POV**

After an hour had passed I finally dragged myself out of the shrine. I felt bitterness and betrayal towards my mother. Had it not been for her Inuyasha would not have left. But my mind played on it's own accord and began to blame all on me. 'Kagome it's your fault! How could you actually think he would stay? Why did you even bother? You're not worth it. Now you know he doesn't love you. He was just horny. And he's the love of your life. You'll never have him again. Congratulations you'll be alone your whole life. Unless you have a chance with Hojo. Hmmp as if you can even have him. Face it your worthless. And it's not like you even want Hojo. Although I must say even if you did you wouldn't even have him!'. A fresh new batch of tears aroused at the surface and fled down my cheeks. I lay on my bed curled into a ball. Sango sat next to Shippou and me refused to let me go. Sango wiped away my tears and told me it may not be what we think.

"Kagome maybe there's another reason he left. He may come back. Maybe he had to get something or..........."

"Why would he leave without saying anything then?" I beckoned knowing she had no response for it.

"Have faith. And know the rest of us would never leave you." Her response was a beautiful one yet could not comfort me. I needed Inuyasha.

**Miroku's POV**

Only time would tell when the soul snatchers would come. I sat and watched very attentive. I knew each move he made. I would not lose his trail. I would find out just what was to happen. I waited as time gnawed away at Inuyasha and I. I sat and watched what left did I have? None that's what. I was helping Kagome and me myself wanted to know what he was doing. There had to be more then the eye could see. Then they came. The creatures that came to fuel Kikyo's malevolent presence on this earth. To come and give him and her time. Time for her to get him back. And if my idea was correct be sure to never let him see Kagome again. Tonight she would drag him into the infernal depths of hell. But would he follow? That I didn't know. I only could observe this all. This instant poison for poor Kagome. When she found out her heart would be smashed. That is if he would die with Kikyo. Oh only time could tell. And now I was to follow him through the deep dark forest. Sighing inwardly sure to be so that it was not heard. I crept quickly as he did. He came upon his destination. The clay form disperse out on a tree. Her watching him approach with hate and despair in her eyes. She laughed evilly and said

"My my you've been quit busy haven't you? Tell me Inu-Yasha, where have you been?"

He knew she knew. She could see it all. He gave no answer.

"Well? Ay Inu-Yasha?"

_Drum roll please the POV you've all been waiting for!_

**Inuyasha's POV**

(This is already where we left of. He will answer what Kikyo asked)

"Feh. Yes I have been busy. I've been living. And you my dear sweet Kikyo?" I said mockingly.

"Oh Inu-Yasha it's foolish. You know NO ONE can have you BUT me!"

"That's where you're wrong Kikyo. Kagome has already had me before you."

That made her cringe. But I didn't want a bitter good-bye. Although that's what she was making it. She made me say those things. I wanted it to end nicely. But I suppose that was dumb. I got myself together and gently said.

"Kikyo. I know it's unfair to you, but you don't love me. Not anymore. And well I-I don't love you. I'm sorry. You hate me though. I love Kagome now. Kikyo I will NOT go into hell by your side because you don't even want me. And I want to live here with Kagome. I love Kagome. I'm sorry Kikyo." It was hard. It was painful but I knew I had to say good-bye, properly.

"I see Inu-Yasha your stupid to think that will keep you from coming with me! You belong to me. Now Inuyasha." She said as she brought out her sacred arrow. "Now you will die and go to hell and I will follow!" She aimed intensively to my heart. She released the arrow and then and then.......................

**Kagome's POV**

'Where are you Miroku? You should be back soon.' I knew very well he would be gone for a good while. But well it was hard to wait. He must have gone to Kikyo if Miroku hasn't come. If Inuyasha hasn't come. My tears fell. The realization that he lied, he said he loved me and lied! And he said he never wants me to hurt again! That's a lie! It's all lies. I thought it all. I thought every thought conceivable by man or demon. By anyone or anything. My thoughts over whelmed me. Oh why Inuyasha? WHY?

**Inuyahsa's POV**

I heard someone yell "INUYASHA!" It was Miroku. Miroku jumped in front of me? Miroku Miroku actually jumped to save me? I got out of my daze and quickly bent down to Miroku.

"Miroku what ya do that for?!"

"I- c-c-can't l-let you die. N-n-not unt-til y-you-u t-tell K-k-k-kagome h-how you feel." Then he passed out.

"Miroku MIROKU!!!!!" I screamed. "Kikyo that's IT! You fucking wench! You die now. You will never again plague my thoughts, my dreams, or this world! And your going alone for all I care!" I brought out Tetsusaiga and slashed through her. I knew that may not work so I released all the souls. I burned her body. I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I did it all at lighting speed as I made my mad dash for the well carrying Miroku. He was still alive but barely. I rushed in to hear gasps and when they say Miroku Sango cried. Kagome's mother rushed him to the hospital. Sango. Shippou, Kirara, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather left with her. There was no room for anymore so Kagome and I had to stay. I had to face the one I loved now. Tell her why I left without a word or a hesitation. I didn't think she'd understand me saying good-bye to Kikyo. I knew she would try to stop me. I had to do it though so I left. I was coming back. If it weren't for Miroku I may have been dead. Man is this the worst situation ever. But what else can I do? I had to talk to her. I had to talk to her now and explain, and pray she forgive me.

"Inuyasha" I heard her say in a frail voice.

"Y-yes Kagome?" I said looking up at her. Her said eyes flickered in the light.

"W-why did you leave?" She asked softly. She then continued in a harsher tone. A demanding one. "And are you staying?"

"I-i" I stuttered. "I had to go say goodbye to Kikyo. I wanted to tell her it was over. I went there and I said it so she tried to kill me..... but Miroku leapt in front of me. I didn't know he was there. I killed Kikyo and I brought him here." I said it all in seemingly one breathe. "And I will stay if you'll still have me." I finnished with a look of hope and desperation in my eyes.

"You, you killed Kikyo?" She looked at me in confusion.

"She hurt Miroku because she wanted to drag me to hell. She may have even hurt you in time. I had to, I told her the truth and she couldn't take it. But now Miroku may die because of me. The last thing he said to me was "I can't let you die. Not until you tell Kagome how you feel". That's what he said. Kagome I love you, I'm sorry I left without saying anything. We can't let Miroku die though."

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me though?"

"I guess I didn't think you'd understand." I stared at the ground I didn't dare look up at her.

"If I knew you were saying goodbye I wouldn't have sent Miroku in the first place. I thought you were leaving me for good. I thought you were going back on what you said. I thought you were going to be with Kikyo. But I'm almost glad I sent Miroku or you would be dead. But that's a horrible thing to say because Miroku is like family. And I don't want him to die. This is all my fault!" She collapsed to the ground with loud sobs.

"No! NO! It's mine! I should have said something! I shouldn't have ran out! I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry." I held her and she cried uncontrollably. In the past few days she had been through so much. Eventually she cried to sleep in my arms and I carried her up to her room and laid her and myself on the bed. I never wanted to let go of her again. I guess this now meant I would be here in this time with her for a while. I know leaving without saying anything was stupid. Once again I was being selfish. Because of me Miroku could be dead. And I may never have Kagome's trust again. And she was just starting to. I ruined it all. But I couldn't help it, my body moved before my mind could stop it. Now she was put into even more pain. I was such an idiot. Just then Sango came in with tear filled eyes. She came in quitely and spoke softly.

"M-Miroku is....................................

* * *

**Author's Note**: So SOOOOOOOO so sorry for the delay in updating! And so sorry for another cliffy. Please forgive me everyone. School is over controlling! I hardy have time to breathe anymore. Second year of high school sure as hell isn't easy. So I am sorry. Believe me I would much rather be here at my computer writing then be there. But hey the next chapter will be soon. Same goes for my other fic. So SO SOOOOO sorry though. Please forgive me. As for Miroku he may be dead or he may survive. Either way this won't be the end of him. Ah yes that got attention didn't it? More then likely he'll live because I have an idea for another Inu fic that I'll use that idea for. But I won't even start that one till I'm at least done with one of my other fics. Anyways Act 1 is coming to a close. Act 2 will be soon. Yes this fic is in Acts I'm thinking there will be 3. SO there's allot more to come. Please Read and REVIEW! PLEASE! Once again I'm sorry.

**_Metallic Pink_**


	9. Saying Goodbye Is Hard When You Love The...

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. BUT WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LET ME PRETEND? Ok I'm better now.

**Author's Note**: Ok I'm back WOW talk about threatening the author. lol. To Tobias send some hanyou dogs after me aye? Well if you were to send Inuyasha out then I would write whatever you wish. Wink Wink. - lol And for the horrible delay Im soooo sorry. Read my author's note at the end to find out why it took so long. Please forgive me. So yes I will shut my trap now so you can find out. R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye Is Hard When** **You Love Them **

****

****

**Where we left off............. **

"**Miroku is..............**

"...........is in critical condition. He's lucky they said. The arrow never hit his heart. They say there's allot of hope that he will heal. But right now he can barely speak. He can't even stand up. He will have to go through allot to get back to the way he was. But they said it was possible. They said to have faith. They said it all should be fine again. But he needs to stay there."

"I don't understand." Kagome said obviously awake from her sleep.

"W-what's there to understand? It's simple I just told you. He's not doing well, but he should be able to recover."

"But it was an arrow from Kikyo. It should have done more damage. I don't get it."

"It doesn't matter does it? He's not dead and that's what matter."

**Sango's POV**

What I couldn't understand is why Kagome would ask that. Who cared who shot the arrow? Miroku wasn't dead. I was so worried. What would I do without him? He was willing to die to save Inuyasha. Damn it if Inuyasha hadn't of ran off. No I can't blame Inuyasha. If anyone I'll blame Kikyo. But I was still bitter.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha's voice was weak.

"W-what?" I said in disbelief.

"If I hadn't ran off. And I didn't know he was there. I saw him jump infront and I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It it happened like that?"

"Yes he tried, no he did save me"

Inuyasha had never let anyone else save him. Even if they did he didn't admit it. But now he was saying it. Telling me. He really meant those words, he truly was sorry. I broke down into tears and couldn't help it. He was being a hero. He did it to save Inuyasha. And it was just that, the feeling of knowing that Miroku was just trying to be a good friend. More then a friend, we were family. I knew I would do the same.

"Sango" Inuyasha caught me. Kagome was no longer on him she was standing and rushing to me also.

"I had no idea." I said in a murmur. "Oh my I have to go."

"What? Where?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Back to the hospital. I need to go be with Miroku."

"Ok Sango. Tell him were thinking of him." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I will." I smiled. And left.

The trip to the hospital was to long. It was all a bad dream that never seemed to have an end. But I couldn't pinch myself hard enough to wake up. So I remained in this horrible place. When we finally reached the immense building. I couldn't wait to see Miroku. Our time apart was to long. It was unbearable. The couple of minutes seemed like hours spent alone in a place that only could be found in a child's nightmare. Why did this have to happen. Lately things are just so screwed up. Now we will have no choice but to stay here. Even though we were going to anyways. And now Inuyasha is acting so strange. Oh but who cares. I just want to se Miroku.

**---------------------- At the hospital--------------------------**

"M- miroku?" I questioned whether he was awake. Or if he could hear me in general. I saw a movement and I heard his soft low voice. Tears brimmed. And I couldn't help but cry. It's not easy seeing someone you love so much lay there in pain. The tone of their voice hides a twinge of pain. Which they try to over come. They try to sound strong but it always fails. Miroku failed his attempt at this when he said.

"No more crying please. I'll be fine."

I walked over and held his hand. I kissed it softly and brushed stray hair away from his beautiful eyes. I held in the out burst that threatened to come. I held it in, and sat with him. We stayed quite for so long. But it was comfortable silence. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back. Eventually he spoke.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at this. Why would I? I was just so scared I lost you." I bite my lip to hold it back but it was to overpowering. A heavy stream of salty bitterness streamed down my cheeks. I could taste it on my lips. And I felt Miroku pull me into him gently. I was careful not to go near the wound.

"I know I shouldn't have jumped in front but. They just no realized they loved each other. And when I found out that Inuyasha was going to leave Kikyo. I wanted them to have sometime. Like we did. I know we didn't have forever. And the last thing I wanted was to abandon you. But I know you would have done the same. And if I did die. I would have died a hero. And you would have been proud."

"God now were getting all sappy. But you know no matter what I would have thought that of you. There has never been a time where I was honestly not proud of you. Aside of the leeching. I'm in love you and nothing can ever nor will ever change that. So no matter how and when you die. Which I hope isn't for a very long time. I will always know you were a hero. You saved me in a way. So stop."

After that we just stayed like that. It had been the best time I had had all week. I was able to just be with him. And we didn't have to think about everyone else's problems. Shippou and Kagome's Mother and Grandfather had taken us here. But they waited outside in the waiting room. Kirara stayed at the house. I didn't care about anyone else though. Just me and Miroku, for a change.

**Kagome's POV**

So it's apparent that I almost killed Miroku. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have followed Inuyasha in the first place. I hope he's ok. And now how am I towards Inuyasha? Am I suppose to be mad? Angry? I don't know how to feel, or what to do now. Things have been so loopy and it's not even been a week! First that whole Kouga incident then Inuyasha and me, and then Miroku and the fact Mom is being crazy and not letting me leave!

"K-kagome" I heard his familiar voice that sent me still, and cold. "Things are different now. I know you know that. But I do want you to know I won't leave again. It's my word. And I know you wont be able to trust me for a while for what I've done. But you know why I did it. Even if you don't think it's a good reason. You know there was one. And that reason made me not think at the time. But I did it all with the best intentions."

"I know you did." I went over to him and buried my face into his chest. I breathed in deeply and just wanted things to be ok from now on. I'd been through hell this past week. I needed things to be ok again. And being with Inuyasha helped. This time I guess I will forgive him, he did mean well. Now I just had to hope for Miroku to be ok. And be sure of one thing. "Inuyasha." I whispered.

"Yes." He spoke softly.

"Your not going to leave again, are you?"

"Never."

I believed him. I mostly did because I wanted to. But also the fact that he was going to leave Kikyo not to her. That helped because I knew that must have meant he had every intention of coming back.

**Shippou's POV **

Sitting in a crowed room sometimes full of sometimes sick people gets depressing and scary after a while. Especially when your friends hurt and you don't know how they are. Sango said Miroku was fine and he'd be ok. But I wanted to see him. This past week has been unfair. I haven't been let in on half of the stuff that went on. And I've had to deal with my family basically being hurt. I've seen them all in so much pain. But it's like they've over looked me the whole time. What was the point in me staying? Maybe I'll go live with Kaede for the couple of years until the others return. But then I can't talk or see them. I don't think they'd notice anyways. I guess I'll do that. I could leave right now but I'll wait until I see Miroku is ok and then I'll say good bye to all of them. I sadly thought as a tear steamed down my cheeks.

**-------1 Week Later--------**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Miroku was finally stable enough to come back to the house. And the whole time Sango stayed by his side. She cared for him and helped. She knew he was ready to come home when he started to get friendly with his hands. And the doctor confirmed her notion. I had taken Kagome to visit him often. I was quicker and the car was always full so I took her. I didn't mind I wanted the extra time with her anyways. I still couldn't believe she let me near her. After all she'd been through. And she still went on brave. That didn't surprise me. But I wondered if she was still scared. And if she was I knew it was my fault. I had let her down and she needed me. To top everything off Shippou might leave. That little runt couldn't leave now. We all could tell it hurt Kagome the most. When he brought it up for the first time she made up and excuse and left the room. I followed and found her crying on her bed. It's hard to comfort someone when they're that close to someone and they may loose them. Shippou was like Kagome's child. She had to much to grieve for.

"Shippou are you sure you want to leave." Kagome said with hurt filled in her voice.

"I think it would be better. You all don't seem to notice I'm here. And I'm always shut out when something major happens." The little fur ball's eyes began to water.

"Shippou no. I'm sorry it's been hard lately. But I still love you, and I know your here. I'm sorry. I guess I have taken you for granted, but it wont happen again."

"I love you to Kagome. I love you all. But I thought about all of this. And Kagome your like my mother. You mean so much to me. But this age I'm at is actually one that my family's boys would leave. They would go out in the world and prove themselves. They would return in 2 years to their family an adult. Wiser and more capable. So I think I need to go and prove myself Kagome. "

"But Shippou what if you get hurt? How will I know you didn't die? I'll never sleep again until I see you." Kagome stated pleading her case.

"Well you know how I've visited with Kaede to see if things would be ok for me to be with her?"

"Yes"

"She's coming to get me today as you know. And she's made a spell so I could talk to you. I can write you a letter and put in a hole in the tree. And you will get the letter. And if you write me one you do the same!" Shippou said excitedly.

"But Shippou please." Kagome still pleaded.

"Kagome and everyone I do this because I love you all and want to prove myself. Please let me do this."

"Oh ok" Kagome said without meaning it. She sounded crushed. And then Kaede was at the kitchen door.

"Have ye your things?"

"Yes."

"Well now I must say my goodbyes then too." Kaede said. She went over and hugged Kagome and Sango. "Good bye girls. I will see you again."

They nodded and smiled.

"Inuyasha ye best be staying out of trouble. Or I'm sure I'll find out."

I smirked. "Later wench." I could tell she knew I didn't mean the wench part. She smiled at me and I gave her a rare half smile.

"And Miroku ye best be keeping your hand to yourself."

"Oh I will Lady Kaede. Good bye for now." Miroku smiled.

Now it was Shippou's turn. He hoped up on Kagome's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "No matter what I love you. And I'm going to prove myself to you all. And who knows maybe I'll bring back a mate."

Kagome laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "You know you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know. But I want to. I need to." he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome said. "Ok, but Shippou don't forget to write. And check the tree EVRY day. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you to...mom." That was hesitated but helped Kagome a bit.

"Bye Inuyasha." I saw a little furry thing at my feet. He had grown and I was going to miss him. I looked down and he tilted his head and his eyes asked for approval to jump up and hug me. I gave him a raised eyebrow then a softened look which let him know it was ok. Within seconds I had a blur of fur clinging to me.

"Make sure to prove yourself kid. I'll be waiting to see how you are when we get back."

"I will." And he left me. He hugged Sango and Miroku and petted Kirara. "Goodbye, I love you all."

"We love you Shippou." Kagome whimpered. And then he was gone.

**The Next Day**

Kagome's mother blocked the well. And Kagome had already put a letter in the tree at 5 in the morning. Regularly Kagome would have school but she was taking of for at least another week. At which time we all were going to have to attend school. We weren't going to be forced but since I was told I couldn't sit outside and watch through a window to make sure Kagome was ok, I opted to go. And the others were going to do the same. Miroku would start a little later which meant the same went for Sango. Miroku still needed time to heal. And I was registered and to start when Kagome went back. This was going to be difficult but I was going to keep my word. No matter the cost I would keep my word.

**End of scene 1. Act 2 begins next chapter! THIS FIC IS NOT OVER!**

* * *

**Author's Note**: PLEASE FORGIVE AGAIN! School gave me 2 projects due on the same day worth a quarter of my grade in 2 different classes. I am sooo sorry but I was more less told I couldn't work on this until it was finished and believe me I fought. But I lost. I did work on it even though I wasn't suppose to when I had free time. So please forgive me. I will update sooner from now on. Unless I have a project in which case I'll let you all know in advance and I wont make and suspense endings if I do that. Please read and review and forgive. 

lots of love

_MetallicPink_


	10. NEED TO KNOW ASAP!

**_Author's Note_**: Ok guys here's the thing. I really need to know who wants me to keep going with this fic ok? If you guys say you want it then I will update asap. If no one wants it then I won't continue work on it until a long time from now. Ok? Please tell me what you all want I don't want to keep letting you guys down. But I need to know. Much Love

_**MetallicPink**_


	11. Act 2: To Mate or to Die? Shippou’s Perp...

**Disclaimer: So what if I don't own Inuyasha huh? I can dream! cries like a baby why can't I own him? I'll treat him good. And Kagome too! All of them! I want them all! pouts Well if you didn't know yet, I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. gets out paper and scribbles down a plan for world domination, solely on capturing Inuyasha and the others MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Author's Note_**: Well I would like to say I am sorry. And I am updating. And the worst thing of this all is I've had this chapter practically done for a long time I just forgot I did. I AM SO SORRY THOUGH! And to all who replied to my last post. Thank you all. I will continue. I love you all. - As always R&R. But much love to those who stuck by me. -

* * *

**Act 2**

**Chapter 11: To Mate or to Die? Shippou's Perplexing Problem. **

**Kagome's POV**

Things are got hard without Shippou around. It's true you don't know what you have until it's gone. Now I constantly worry about him. Inuyasha helps. I can tell they all miss home. I do to. I'll never forgive my mother. I haven't even really spoken to her since this. She was always so understanding. I suppose what happened to me was hard on her too. But she knows how much the feudal era means to me. I'm just glad I have most of my second family with me. And the only time I'm ever alone is when I take my bath. Every other time Inuyasha is by my side. If he had his way he'd be with me in the bath too. We haven't done anything other then kiss since that night before Miroku was hurt. Which I'm not sure how I feel about that. Either way I go back to school in a week. And Inuyasha is too. That should be interesting. I'm glad he'll be there. But I know my friends are going to be hounding him with questions. And what about Houjo? He would be crushed. Oh well. I'm Inuyasha's mate. Still getting use to saying that.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to write Shippou another letter?"

"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I should remind you about things more often." He smiled. And wrapped his arms around me. I got out a pen and paper and wrote him a letter.

**Shippou's POV**

Ok where's the letter? She said she'd send one soon, YES! There it is!

I grabbed the letter and ran to Kaede's hut.

"I take it ye found lady Kagome's letter aye?"

"Yup! Let's read it!"

It read,

_Dear Shippou, We all miss you so much. I miss you terribly. It's true you know, that saying that you don't know what you have until it's gone. I hope your well. I think Inuyasha misses you too! _("HEY!") ("Oh Inuyasha you miss him and you know it") _Miroku is doing better but we all think he's faking it so he gets all of Sango's attention and sympathy. She still slaps him around. But not where he was wounded. I'll have to take a picture of it and send to you. We miss you so much. I wish you were here. My mom sealed the well yesterday though. Some man came out and helped her. I cried. I wish we could have spent more time here before you left. I guess I'll leave off here. I'll probably end up writing you again today. So write back asap. (as soon as possible)_

_All love, _

_Kagome/ Mom_

"Kaede I miss them."

"Ya I know. But you insisted on proving yourself. Which how do ye intend to do?"

"I don't know."

"We will find a way."

"Yea! But first I want to write Kagome a letter!"

I ran and got paper and the crayons Kagome brought me and I wrote her a letter in green. She always wore it so I thought she'd like it. I finished and rushed to the tree.

**Kagome's POV**

"Ahh! Come on Kagome! Why do we have to stand here and wait for a letter!?" Inuyasha complained.

"Because I need to know if he's ok. And he should send one any minute now."

I saw a piece of paper appear in the hole of the tree and rushed to get it. I opened with anticipation.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I miss you too. I miss Inuyasha even though I'm sure he never admitted to missing me. I miss all of you. I wished we could have spent more time too. But I need to do this. And I will write you all the time. Well I'm off to find a way to prove myself. Tell everyone there I miss them. And since I'm sure Inuyasha is reading this over your shoulder, I miss you Inuyasha. Write back soon mom . _

_Love_

_Shippou_

I hugged Inuyasha. I started to cry.

"aww Kagome please. I know you miss him. But he's ok. Let's go in and find something to do today. We'll do anything you want." He looked in my eyes and smiled. That was enough to make me melt. I nodded and we went inside to find something to do.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hey I said you got to choose."

"Oh right." I paced back and forth until Inuyasha picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"Don't do that your making me nervous." He said sweetly and entwined his fingers with mine. I simply giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We could always go see a movie or something."

"Ok? Whatever that is. Do you want to do that?"

"No not really. But it was the only thing I could think of."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey whatcha laughing at huh?" I asked getting up and teasingly smiled getting close to his face.

"You!" He got up and picked me up and threw me on the bed and started tickling me.

"Ah hey cut it out!" I laughed out.

"Um let me think about it. No!" He tickled me even more. I couldn't stop laughing.

"ahh! Inuyasha" I laughed.

"You must really like it if your laughing this much!"

"stop" I got my arms free and wrapped them around his neck and kissed him. He finally stopped tickling me but his hands did decide to wander still. He started to pull off my shirt. And at that time I was glad we did lock the door. As my shirt came off so did his clothing. And my skirt slipped down my legs. By bra was a nuisance but he finally mastered it. The panties just slid off and I found myself trying to hold back on moaning so no one would come up and try to see what was going on. He kissed my neck as he pushed in and out of me. He traced the kisses down to my chest and still kept on going. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. With every second the breathes got harder and it became harder to not to cry out in pleasure. When everything was over we kissed but both feel asleep from exhaustion.

5:00 pm

"KAGOME?!"

"Ahh!" I feel out of bed naked. Inuyasha stirred and realized I wasn't there. He sleepily looked around and found me on the floor.

"What's going on?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't hear my mother yell? And you have sensitive ears!"

"Um sorry?" He said not quite sure why he was being yelled at.

"Oh no I'm not mad. I'm just confused. I guess we better get dressed. Maybe she wants us to were monitoring devices that tell her where we are at all time!" I said in a huff still pissed over her making me stay here.

"Ok." Inuyasha sighed. "Do we have too? I like you without anything on."

"Aren't you the charmer?" I smirked sarcastically.

"Why yes I am. You must see something in me." He said so innocently. I couldn't help but smile.

"No hon. I'm not into you for the charm it's defiantly that great ass of yours." I said as I stared at it.

"Hey I feel violated."

"Aww You know you like it." I smiled seductively as I walked out of the room. Him following closely.

"Yes mother?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I haven't seen either of you since 7 this morning. And it's almost dinner. What have you two been up to?"

"We feel asleep ok?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Ok then. Well supper will be ready in about an half hour. Ok?"

"Whatever." I said as I walked out the door. Inuyasha closely behind.

"So we never did get to do what you wanted to today." Inuyasha said.

"Yes we did." I smiled at him. "How about we go for a walk now? We have some time."

"Sounds good."

**Shippou's POV**

"Ok Kaede what do we do know?"

"Well young one. To be strong physically you must first me quick mentally."

"Oh I see and how do we do this?"

"Well this is what I want you to think about. A fruit fly lives a very short life. Once it mates it basically dies. And a grasshopper. The male grasshopper dies after sex because the female kills him. What is more important. To mate? Or to live a life without out mating, but to live longer in the end? "

"Um. Well. I guess to live and not mate."

"Why so?"

"Because then you live longer. And you don't have to die?" I said more as a question then an answer.

"Well what will happen to future offspring? There wont be any. Therefore that species will no longer be present. And all life is important."

"But isn't the life of that particular one important to?"

"But which is more important the life of one or the life of many?"

"Ok then to mate. It's more important to mate." I said pretty confident in my answer.

"But then one must die. And that is a lose of life no matter how small."

"But you said it was better to have more then one live."

"No I asked you whether it was or wasn't"

"So wait is there a right answer to this?"

"It all depends on your belief. But many believe it's better to save a species then an individual. Emotions get in the way sometimes though and even though we should always think for the good of others. We don't always. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Um not really."

"Think about it. And tell me when you think you get it."

"Ok" I said as I racked my brain for an answer.

**Kagome's POV**

"I wonder what Shippous doing" I thought out loud as Inuyasha and me walked through the park.

"Feh, who cares?" Inuyasha commented as he snapped a stick in half.

"I do." I said softly. Which to anyone else's ears it would have been none audible. He stopped messig with the stick and gave me a sad look. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Well lately things have been hard and, I hate seeing you like this. I'm so tired of feeling helpless! Since when have I been helpless?"

"Your not helpless Inuyasha."

"I am if I can't protect you from this pain!"

"I'm sorry." I said

"Why would you be sorry. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You've been so wonderful."

"Feh."

I smiled. Yup that was the Inuyasha I knew in a way. The way he brushes stuff off even though I know he's still thinking about it all.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Are you ever scared about leaving the house? About being around others?"

"Yes, but it's not so bad as long as your here." He kissed me softly and held me close. He lifted my head so our eyes would met and he softly rubbed his hand over my face and smiled. But as always all good things must end and we had to return home. We walked slowly and then I started to run.

"Ha! Bet ya can't catch me!"

"Oh yea right." He effortlessly ran and caught me. But he picked me up and ran. "That was to easy."

I rolled my eyes. And the next time I blinked we were home.

"Right on time."

"Thanks to me" He smirked.

"Yea don't get cocky."

"Feh"

We went in and headed for the kitchen.

"So where were you two?" My mom asked.

"No where Mama."

She gave a look of dissatisfaction. "It's a simple question"

"The park Mama. Is that ok? Or do you need to put one of those things on my ankles to make sure you know where I am?"

"Kagome stop now. I have been so lenient on what you've done over the longest of time. I don't like this anymore then you do. I'm just so worried. And please understand I'm not doing this to upset you. I'm still not over what happened."

"Neither am I Mama." I said feeling guilty. I know it must have hurt her. But anger filled and I lashed out on her. But at this moment I was sad. I saw the hurt in her eyes. I went and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mama. I would probably do the same."

"I'm sorry too. You know I wouldn't do this unless I was truly worried."

"Yes."

"Well now. Lets have dinner. Go get the others Kagome and Inuyasha ,please."

"Ok. Let's go Inuyasha" I said as I tugged him with me.

"Sango! Miroku! Kirara! Dinner!"

"Ok. Be right there." Sango shouted. With her response we knew everyone would be there.

"Ok." I said.

"Great now to get all I want before they show up." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his hands together.

"NO! You will not!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! Wait for everyone else!"

"No!"

"Do I have to?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Sit boy!"

THUD!

"OWW! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?"

"I had to prove I would. Now go be a good little puppy and sit down!"

"Don't call me a puppy!"

"Aww I'm sorry." I gave him the pouty look, and the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh course it isn't but it's working, isn't it?"

"Feh." He kissed me on the cheek and then sat down. The others arrived in the kitchen shortly after.

**Shippou's POV**

" I THINK I KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"What be your answer?"

"Well we all think of our individual needs before others so. It's better to live then to mate."

"Is that so?"

"Um yes?"

"Your not confident in your answer. Think a while longer."

I sighed. "Ok"

**Kagome's POV **

**1 Week Later**

"Hey guess what tomorrow is!" I teased Inuyasha.

"Don't remind me!"

"Oh it wont be so bad." Miroku said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't start for like another month!"

"Well at least it's still really early in the school year."

"Oh joy."

"Hey! We can go to homecoming together!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a big dance our school has after a major football game."

"Ok, what's football?"

"A sport where people throw around a ball and tackle other people. To put it simply cause you'd get confused if I went into more detail."

"Ok fair enough. Then what's a dance?"

"Do you know how to dance."

"Ummm no."

"Well I'll teach you then!"

"Ok, I think I should be scared now."

"No. Well anyways. What should we do about those ears of yours?"

"What's wrong with my ears!?"

"Oh nothing, Never mind."

"Damn straight! I'm tired of that stupid hat!"

"Yea well you can't wear it at school anyways."

"Good."

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot! Does anyone want to hear the letter Shippou wrote?"

"Yea!" Sango chirped.

_Dear Kagome (and the others),_

_Everything is fine here. I've already began my journey to manhood. But Kaede wont let me get anything physical done till I have solved this mental thing. I can't tell you what it is until after I'm done because if I do that may be considered as cheating if you give me any ideas. So unfortunately I'm stumped. Oh well no one ever said it would be easy. I just really hoped. I miss you all. Love you mom. _

_Love,_

_Shippou._

"I really miss him." Sango said.

"Me too. Why did he have to go and prove himself anyways?" I pouted. I really missed him. Over all the time we spent together that should be apparent to everyone. He was like my son. And every day he's gone I worry more. But he had to do this. So how could I stop him? I couldn't that's how. But I would see him again. At least I hoped I would.

"He had to. He was right to do it. He needed this." Inuyasha said. He was the last person I excepted to say anything but I knew he missed Shippou too. But I knew he also understand why Shippou left. Just another demon thing I guess I'll never understand.

"Yes I guess." I said as I walked out of the room. Inuyasha followed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I still couldn't get used to how sweet he was now. He was showing a side of him I knew he had. I just never thought I'd see it. I only hoped.

"Just thinking you know."

He hugged me and I was surprised I didn't break down and cry again. Tomorrow was my first day back to school. And Inuyasha's first day to school period. Oh how would he adjust? Would he get into allot of fights? But having him there with me was a reinsurance that no matter what he would be around. He was to be in all my classes my Mom made sure of it. That was the only good thing she had done in a while. And so were Sango and Miroku. Once Miroku got better. They would start to. I sat down and Inuyasha followed and I eased into a peaceful sleep. I remember him kissing my head. And then I thought tomorrow was going to be fine. A big day but a good one. He helped me rest.

**Shippou's POV**

"Um is the answer yes?" I asked my head hurting from all the thinking.

"Nay. Twas not a yes or no question. Rest now. And tomorrow we shall think again."

"YES!" I yelped as I ran into the hut and feel dead asleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: OK SOOOOO Starting school soon for Inuyasha and Kagome. Next chappy will be up way sooner. R&R PLEASE! Much Love

_**MetallicPink**_


	12. Hey everyone sorry!

WOW holly cow! Well if I still have any readers left I really need to apologize but hey I do have a great excuse for why I haven't been updating! I had a baby!!!! He is the love of my life and he means everything to me. So I want to let everyone know if I do get time I plan to work on my fan fics soon! And I am REALLY sorry about not updating in forever! Much love all!

Metallic Pink


End file.
